Rainy Day Man
by becca582
Summary: Lois and Clark are trapped on the farm during a rain storm.  Will things heat up between them? Clois, R
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Day Man

Summary:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Smallville/Superman.

The phantom was still out there. A month had passed since Lana's death, Lex's imprisonment and Chloe's near death experience. When her tear fell on Lois, it brought her back to life, while almost extinguishing Chloe. Once Chloe recharged she was fine, although for a while there it looked as if she was not going to make it.

Clark kept himself busy; tracking and finding a way to kill the phantom. After fighting him, whose abilities matched his own; he realized he couldn't kill him. Not knowing where else to turn, Clark found himself in the Fortress.

"Jor-El," he yelled. "I need you're help." He was met with silence, much as he had expected. Clark fell to his knees, and wept; all the anger, fear, defeat, and pain filling him at once. He leaned back, stretching his clenched fist toward the ceiling. He let out an earth shattering scream. The Fortress shook. Clark fell forward and put his hands on the cold ground.

"Father," he whispered. "Father I need you. Please help me."

"Kal-El." Clark looked up, amazed. "My son, I am here."

Clark looked up amazed that Jor-El answered him. "Jor-El, how?"

"I've always been here, Kal-El. You had to truly want me to awaken. You finally calling me father allowed it to happen. How can I help, my son?"

"Some of the phantoms from the Zone escaped. I've defeated all of them, except one. He, he looks just like me. He has all my abilities. I don't know how to defeat him."

"Stand up, Kal-El. There is only one was to defeat him. You have seen different kinds of Kryptonite. One you have yet to encounter is Blue Kryptonite. This will not hurt you; it can only hurt the Phantom."

In the consol of crystals a box extended from the bottom. When it opened a blue rock lay inside. Clark picked up the rock and held it in his palm. The rock wasn't any bigger than a lemon. Unlike the green and red, this one didn't glow when Clark was near it. Another box opened and a small bracelet floated out. This Clark recognized as the key to the Phantom Zone.

"Use the bracelet to recapture his soul after the body is dead. Remember my son I am here when you need me. I know you are going through a tough time right now. Lana Lang meant a lot to you. As hard as it is to hear, she has served her purpose in your life. It is time to let her go and move on. Your destiny lies with another."

"What? But I love Lana." Clark shouted angrily, "I can't just flip a switch and stop loving her."

"I'm not trying to be callous. Kal-El, but I can sense you don't love her any more. She has become an unobtainable object. That is why you feel you love her. You just don't know what your life will be like without her. You've already met your soul mate, you just need to open your eyes." Clark was speechless. Before he could even absorb what Jor-El has said he found him self in the Kawatche caves. In his hands were clutched the rock and bracelet.

Jor-El's words saddened him, mostly because he knew it was true. He couldn't deal with that now. He had a phantom to take care of.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months, three months since Lana's memorial service; Clark just hadn't been the same. At the service he was distraught, but also seemed distracted. Since then she hadn't seen him at all and she was worried. When Chloe said she hadn't seen him in a while Lois got really worried. That was why she was on her way to the Kent farm at 3:00 on a Friday afternoon. She had the rest of the day off from work and she hoped Clark was home. If he wasn't then she was willing to wait.

Since Martha had moved to Washington, Clark had the whole house to himself. Lois was all too aware how lonely it could be to have a house to yourself. She told herself that she was not leaving till she had cheered Clark up; and she would no matter what. Stepping the gas pedal a little harder Lois thought about when she had fallen for Clark.

The first time she meet him in the field she was attracted to him. When she found out who he was she buried that attraction knowing how Chloe felt about him. When Chloe started dating Jimmy, Lois knew she didn't have to bury her attraction anymore. Then she got to know him and gradually fell head over heels.

When Lana married Lex Lois hoped that Clark would move on and at some point just maybe he would take a romantic look at her. She knew they were getting closer as friends, but then Lana died. Lois knew Clark wouldn't be open to anyone for a while. He had probably built up a wall around his heart so he wouldn't get hurt, just the way Lois had. Right now he needed a friend, one to understand what he was feeling and tell him it was ok.

A small smile showed on her lips as she realized that Clark single handedly penetrated the walls around her heart. She had built up a wall so high she thought no one could ever get past it. She made friends and lovers but knew that when it didn't last, she wouldn't be hurt. Lois thought she was incapable of loving anyone but family, then Clark came into her life. He showed her love. Even though it was a friendship love it made Lois remember what it felt like to be loved and to love someone in return.

As Lois turned into the Kent drive, dark clouds gathered over head faster than she had ever seen them. Just as quickly as they had gathered they burst forth an abundance of rain. Even with the wipers on full speed she could barely see.

"Ok, I can handle a little rain; we'll just have to stay indoors. As long and there isn't any thunder and lighting." No sooner had Lois said this than lightening flashed through the sky followed by loud thunder. Lois was fine with rain storms, but when the thunder and lightening came, she wanted to hide under her bed till it was over with.

Lois hit the brakes and jumped out of the car. She needed to get inside away from the storm. She got out of her car and was drenched by the time she got to the back porch; the rain was only coming down harder. She opened the back door and ran right into Clark.

"Hey, Smallville." Lois tried to act as though she wasn't scared. Clark's hearing picked up on her heart beat, he knew she was terrified. He just didn't know of what. "Lois what are you doing here?" Clark reached behind her and closed the door.

"I thought you might need so cheering up." Her teeth began chattering. The red shirt she was wearing, which was already flatteringly tight, hugged her body even more since it was soaked.

"Well that's nice," he flashed the famous Kent smile. "A little strange coming from you." His smile faltered, "You're not wearing that lipstick again are you?" Clark looked at the annoyed look on her face and had his answer. He shifted his gaze away from hers but to the wrong spot.

He finally realized how tight the rain had made her shirt. His breath caught in his throat, red was a great look on her and she quite literally took his breath away. Clark blinked and tried to think of something to take his mind off her body. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I could use the company. Would you like something to drink?" He noticed her heart beat was getting back to normal.

"Some coffee would be great right about now." Just then the lightening flashed followed by yet another loud rumble of thunder. Lois jumped and looked to see if Clark noticed her fear. He had, he also noticed her heart beat again. Clark was by her side is a second, lightly holding her arms.

"Lois are you ok?" He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She tried to pull away but Clark wouldn't let her. The wind was picking up and making howling sounds through all the cracks of the house. Lois started shivering; from the cold since she was soaked and from her fright of the storm.

She was getting more scared by the second; Clark started to gently rub her arm with his thumb to give her some comfort. He knew she would punch him for that normally (not that it would hurt) but she didn't seem herself now. Especially since she let him see the tears.

Lois on the other hand started to tell him to let go when her eyes locked with his. Any words she had got stuck in her throat. She momentarily forgot her fear of the storm. What she saw in Clark's eyes scared her more than the storm. She saw real caring, no laughing at her fear of storms, just pure… love? _That can't be right, _she thought, _he still loves Lana_. The thunder crashed loudly causing Lois to visible jump and grabbed Clark's arm. Her trembling was getting worse. 

"Lois why don't you go upstairs and take a hot shower, it will warm you up, ok." Lois nodded but didn't move. She couldn't believe how scared she was right now. Her brain started shutting down and all she could do was stand there. Clark gently tugged her arm and pulled her toward the stairs. He let go of her arm, thinking she would walk up the stairs herself. When Lois just stood there looking at him, he knew he would have to help her.

Clark took hold of Lois's hand and led her upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned the water on and made sure it wasn't too hot, he knew Lois loved hot showers. He then grabbed a towel and placed it on the towel rack closest to the shower. Lois wouldn't release his hand. The wind causing more howling noises through the house made her skin crawl.

"Lois your shower is ready," Clark stated the obvious. He looked her in the eye but she just stared at him. "Can you manage?" Still nothing, she just stared at him as she clung to his hand. "Lois," Clark reached with his other hand and cupped her face. "Lois, you're ok. You're safe here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You'll feel warmer after the shower. I'll be right down stairs. Just call me if you need to." Clark had a sudden flash back to being in the ally with Lois when he was dressed a Green Arrow. He caught himself leaning toward her and stopped. Lois did register this, and looked down when he pulled back.

"Ok," she finally said. "Just don't close the door all the way."

"Ok, I'll put some clothes on my bed for you. When you're done we'll wash yours." At her nod he slipped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open a few inches. Lois stood frozen in place. _It's just a storm Lane, get in that shower and get warm. Clark is right outside, he won't let anything happen to you. He's proved that over and over._ She was finally able to shed her clothing and step into the shower.

Clark was waiting right outside the door; at hearing her clothes hit the floor Clark let out the breath he had been holding. He was afraid he would need to put her in the shower himself. Not that he would mind but that would not only be embarrassing for the both of them but Clark wasn't sure he could handle the emotions it would cause. He walked down stairs, still keeping his super hearing in tuned to Lois. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he started a fire in the fire place with just a glance on his way to the kitchen. He started the coffee and fetched some blankets to wrap Lois in.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Clark went back up the stairs and into his room. He pulled out a pair of socks, sweat pants, a pair of boxers, and a flannel shirt. He carefully laid them out on the bed and sat down leaning against the head board. His hearing picked up on the shower. He closed his eyes as images sprang to mind. He could see the steam rising around her, her wet hair cascading down her back. He also saw himself in the shower behind her. Lois leaned against him and whispered his name.

Clark swiftly opened his eyes. He hadn't imagined Lois saying his name, she called him. Normally Clark would have knocked and waited for Lois to say come in, but something was definitely wrong. With a deep breath he pushed the bathroom door open. "Lois" he called.

"Smallville," Lois sounded a little breathless.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered, fruitlessly wiping the tears streaming down her face.

"Did you need something? Is that why you called me?" Clark asked confused.

"I didn't call you Clark," Lois knew she had been thinking of Clark, but didn't say his name. She was thinking the same thing that he was, whishing he was in the shower with her.

"Oh, ok, um, take your time, ok." With the Clark left, leaving the door open slightly, as he had before.

Going back to his room he sat on the bed as he had before and sighed. He knew he had heard Lois call him. _Why would she deny it? She was obviously crying, but she wouldn't have said she didn't call me. _"Oh, Clark." _There it was again. _Clark tuned his hearing into Lois, all his ears heard was her sigh, but his brain heard his name moaned. _Wait, can I hear her thoughts? But why, how? Why would I be able to hear anyone's thoughts? Maybe this is a new ability. This might be the most dangerous ability I could have._ He heard her moan again and stopped listening; he was going to set something on fire if he wasn't careful.

Clark's infatuation of Lois started that night in the alley, grew at Valentines, now he was in deep. He couldn't get the kisses they had shared out of his mind. What they almost did in Oliver's loft if Clark hadn't found the invitation. What he wanted to do ever since that day. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He couldn't believe how perfect it all felt. She didn't remember any of it. Jor-El's words from months ago came drifting back to him. _Could Lois be who he was talking about? He said I had already met my soul mate, but Lois?_

Clark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register the water turning off in the bathroom. Lois stepped out of the shower felling better and not shaking any more. Her vivid dream of Clark in the shower with her helped a lot, as it usually did. She dried her hair as best she could with the towel then wrapped it around herself. She was reaching for the brush on the counter when a loud crash of lightening sounded again. She jumped and quickly ran to Clark's room.

The thunder had brought Clark out of his dreams. He looked at the door just in time to see Lois running in. The fact that she was only in a towel and still wet was not lost on him. She stopped in the door way, breathing heavily, not really expecting to see him in there. Clark let his eyes roam from her head down to her feet and back up. A smile started to show on his lips. Lois loved that Clark was looking at her like that. She dreamed that he would, lost in thought she almost dropped her towel. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts she snapped at Clark.

"Smallville, I have to get dressed. Get out." Clark snapped out of starring at her and stood up. In Lois's haste from the bathroom the towel wasn't secured very well anyway. Clark walked in front of her to exit the room right when the thunder sounded making the whole house shake. Lois jumped and through her arms around Clark's middle. Her towel fell to her feet. Clark slid his arms around her waist, whishing he could take away her fear. He noticed her naked backside immediately. She was trembling again and this time he knew it was fear. Reluctantly he slowly closed his eyes. It took all his strength to keep his eyes closed and his hands still.

"Lois," his voice came out in a harsh whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Get dressed and I'll get you some coffee." She nodded but didn't let go. Clark tightened his arms slightly and started slowly move his thumb on her back.

His touch on her back was causing butterflies in her stomach. When he spoke in a whisper and caressed her back, a spiral feeling replaced the butterflies. "Lois you have to let go of me to get dressed." His voice held a smile.

"I can't." she whispered back. "I dropped my towel."

"I know," he whispered in her ear; to Lois it felt like a caress. "I won't look." He loosened his arms. Lois looked up at him, sadden that she could no longer stay in the safety of his arms. Clark's eyes were still closed. She slipped out of his arms and over to the bed.

"You sure were doing a lot of looking a moment ago," she teased.

Clark's eyes shot open "What? Um, no… a lit.." as he turned to Lois he got a better view than before "tle…" His mouth fell open slightly.

"Clark," Lois yelled covering her breast with her arms. Clark felt his eyes burn and tried to control his powers, but couldn't. He turned his eyes to the waste basket which caught fire immediately. He hurried to put the fire out, saying that it was probably sparks from the electrical outlet; he unplugged the lamp. Keeping his back to Lois he shook his head, not believing what had just happened. Lois just assumed it was the lamp like Clark said and started getting dressed.

"Relax Smallville, I'm only teasing. Besides it's not the first time you've stared at me after a shower." She pulled on the boxers and socks. "You really like what you see don't you farm boy." She pulled the sweat pants on. Clark was beet red but decided to play along.

"Well Lois that's twice for me and once for you."

"What?" She asked as she buttoned up the flannel shirt.

"When you first found me you saw me naked. That was one. I'm winning." Lois, who was finally dressed walked in front of Clark and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"I'll change that. You know I can't stand to loose." She turned and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh I'm hoping you'll change it Lois, very much," he whispered, then followed her down the stairs.

Lois went for the kitchen. She poured both of them large mugs of coffee and carried them to the living room. Handing Clark his she curled up on the couch and got comfortable beside him.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were trembling earlier and crying. What is it about storms that scare you?"

"Ok, you're changing the subject. We'll talk about me later; right now I want to know if my friend is ok."

"So we are friends." Lois gave him the Lane look and he knew he needed to answer her. "I'm ok, it hurts but I've realized the hard way that I don't love Lana anymore. I haven't for a long time. I could never be honest with her. It's taken a lot of thought but I didn't like who I was when I was with her. Does that make any since?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you were hurt but I'm glad you're over her. You deserve someone better, Clark. You deserve someone that will love and trust you no matter what. I know you have this big secret" Clark started to look panicked "you don't have to tell me. One day, when you're ready to, you might, if so I'll listen, but you don't have to tell me. And you shouldn't feel pressured to tell anyone." Clark visible relaxed.

"Thanks Lois. So your turn."

"If you tell anyone this, I will hurt you." At Clark's nod she continued. "When I was little I was afraid of the thunder and lightening as most children are. My mom would always comfort me." She stared into her coffee cup unable to meet Clark's eyes. "About a day or so after she died a really bad storm came. The lightening and thunder woke me up. I kept waiting for my mom to come hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. An hour passed and she didn't come. I knew she wasn't going to but I kept hoping she would. My dad found me huddled in a corner crying and rocking back and forth." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Since then my fear just grew. I can handle rain storms with out a problem. In fact I love the rain, it's the thunder and lightening that scares me."

She finally looked up and yet again saw the caring and friendship. "Lois, I'm sorry. I had no idea. This storm's probably going to get worse. They're always bad this time of year." She nodded. "Does Chloe know about your fear?"

"She just thinks that I don't like storms. I've never told her what I told you, I've never told anyone."

"Tell you what, whenever there's a storm, if you're not already with me, call me. I'll be by your side before you know it. You don't have to be scared anymore." He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. A faint blush brushed Lois's cheeks.

"Why don't we see what the news says the storm is doing?"

"Ok" Clark picked up the remote from the table, but the cable was out. "Well, how about a movie? What are you in the mood for something funny, graphic, or romantic?"

"Um, do you have 'The Mask of Zorro'?

"Yes." Clark inserted the disc in the player, and realized he never gave Lois the blankets. She probably didn't need them now but he pulled one from the chair and draped it across both of them. He leaned back in the corner of the couch with his arm across the top. Lois stretched her legs out on the couch and leaned against Clark. The fire cast a warm glow on the room as the movie started.

About an hour into the movie, Lois was sound asleep with her head resting on Clark's chest. Clark ran his fingers through her now dry hair and couldn't believe the emotions he felt for her. Feeling as though he could take a nap too, he carefully resituated so that he was stretching out on the couch and Lois was on top of him. He leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead, then fell asleep.

Lois felt unbelievably safe, secure, and warm; her eyes fluttered open. She saw that the movie had stopped and the TV screen had turned blue. Suddenly she felt the couch move and realized that she was on top of Clark. She remembered leaning against him when the movie started but she definitely didn't crawl on top of him.

A smile appeared when she realized he _wanted_ to hold her in his arms. This was not his hero complex, where he felt he had to protect her form her fear and the storm. He just wanted to hold her in his arms because he cared. Lois wrapped her arms around Clark and snuggled against him. She did not go back to sleep but listened to the rain outside. Despite her fear she wished it would rain all weekend.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking he was still asleep, Lois lazily traced lines on Clark's chest; she could feel the hardness of his muscles. Every now and then he would giggle when she hit a ticklish spot. Clark raised his hand and slowly stroked his fingers through her hair. Lois sighed, this was perfect, and waking up in Clark's arms was all she had been dreaming about. "I can't believe how much I love you." Clark's eyes snapped open. To any normal person, Lois' whisper would have been inaudible, but he heard every syllable. "And you'll never know."

Lois shifted to look up at Clark, who swiftly closed his eyes. Clark moaned when Lois gently traced his lips with her finger.

"Lois" Clark whispered, opening his eyes. They looked at each other with such desire. Lois noticed her finger was still on his lips, she leaned in. The kiss was everything she had imagined and more. So soft, yet so passionate, just breath taking. After several heart beats, Lois pulled away, breathing heavily.

_What have I done?_ Lois jumped off of Clark as fast as she could and ran out on the porch; Clark followed immediately. "Lois?" he reached for her but she pulled away.

"No, Clark that was a mistake; just the heat of the moment."

"Then why did you say you love me?" He asked having to shout to be heard over the storm. Lois stared at him.

"What? I didn't….." she was still breathing heavily. "You heard that?" He nodded. "Well it doesn't matter. Clark you're my best friend and I'm not going to do something to change that." She turned and placed her hands on the railing and stared at the rain, she could just barely make out the barn. Clark slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. Despite herself she leaned into him. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"I will always be your best friend Lois. Nothing could change that." He smiled and gave a small laugh as he asked, "Have you ever noticed we have the strangest relationship? We bicker constantly; you're always busting my chops about something." He squeezed her a little and said with all seriousness, "But I would lay down my life for yours in a heart beat. When you're not with me I miss you. I've tried to fight it Lois, I can't. I don't want to fight it anymore." Lois turned in his arms to look at him. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I first kissed you. Please don't say it was a mistake."

"Smallville, it wasn't a mistake. I've wanted to do that for a long time." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how pissed off I was after Valentine's Day. My dream finally came true and I couldn't even remember it. I've remembered a little of it in my dreams but I can't tell what's real and what I'm making up."

Clark smiled and tightened his hold on her. He remembered all too well the events of Valentines Day. He also felt a twinge of guilt at how far he would have let it go if he hadn't seen the invitation to Lana's engagement party. He wanted his first time with Lois, all his times with Lois, to be him and Lois, not him on red K and Lois. She was special. "Are you going to run from me when I kiss you again?"

"Never." He leaned in slowly and kissed her. When his tongue grazed across her lips asking for entrance she gladly opened them. When he pulled away all Lois could say was wow, causing them both to smile.

"Let's go back inside."

"Ok." He slide his arms from around her and took her hand, leading her back inside. Lois went to warm her self by the fire and Clark grabbed the coffee pot to pour them refills. As he watched her in the glow of the fire Clark knew he didn't want to ever lie to her again. He wouldn't come right out and tell her everything, but if she asked he wouldn't lie.

Clark set the coffee pot down and stepped behind Lois. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "How much of Valentine's Day do you remember?"

Lois turned slightly in Clark's arms so that her shoulder was against his chest and she could look up at him. "Me and you in Oliver's apartment; but like I said, I've been dreaming it. I can't tell if any of it happened or if it's just a dream."

"It did happen, Lois."

"You remember?"

"Yeah."

Lois turned fully toward him. "So _everything_ in my dream happened." Clark suddenly realized what she was alluding to and blushed. "I … I guess that depends on what happened in you dream."

She smirked, "I will never get tired of making you blush, Smallville. So why don't you tell me what really happened, and I'll tell you if it was in my dream." Clark suddenly realized that he wanted to know everything he did in her dreams.

"If I tell you what happened, you have to tell me _everything_ in your dream. Deal?"

"Deal. So what happened?" Clark pulled Lois over to the sofa and sat down facing her. Intertwining their fingers, he began.

"We got up to his loft, we kissed, you…you…" his blush deepened. He swallowed hard.

"Yes?" Lois purred, knowing he was uncomfortable but loving to see him squirm.

Clark looked deep into her eyes, and found the courage he needed. "You pulled off my shirt, and I ripped yours." He grinned at her blush and continued. "I laid you on a chair and was about to kiss you again and probably wouldn't have stopped. But I saw the invitation to Lana's and Lex's engagement party and decided we'd crash."

"And how many times have you relived that when no one was around?" Lois asked, trying to turn the blush back on him.

"More than you will ever know." He whispered; to her surprise he didn't blush, she did. "Your turn."

"I remember being at _The Planet_, saying you were Green Arrow, and you telling me Oliver's not even in the same league as you." She looked down at their hands intertwined, not willing to make eye contact. "We then went up to the roof, and this is the part I think I'm imagining, you jumped," she looked back up at him, "from the Daily Planet roof to Oliver's balcony." Clark looked down at their hands. He knew he had to tell her. "Once we got there it happened just as you said it did only when you found the invitation…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "you didn't leave. We stayed and it was amazing."

"Lois," Clark looked her in the eye, "I promised myself I would never lie to the woman I love ever again." Lois's eyes widened at his emission but she remained silent. "I know what it did to my relationship with Lana but I never felt I could trust her with this. I was afraid she would look at me differently. I've carried this for so long. I never know how people will react when they hear it." He let go of her hand and walked to the fire, staring in it.

"Smallville, you don't have to tell me."

"No, Lois, I _want_ to tell you. You're the first person I feel I can tell who won't use it against me. The first person I can tell of my own free will. Not because they found out part of it and I had to fill them in. I want you to know all of it. I want you to know before we go any further. It could change how you feel about me."

Shocked Lois got up from the couch and stood a few inches from him. Placing her hand on the side of his face, "Nothing you can tell me would change the way I feel about you."

"Lois, I'm…" he exhaled and gave a humorless laugh. "I've practiced this so many times. Now that you're here, I'm not sure how…"

"Just take your time." She waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. He reached up to cup her face.

"I'm not from around here, and I don't mean Smallville, Kansas. I'm from a planet called Krypton. It exploded when I was a baby. My parents sent me here to save me. The meteor rock is part of my planet. It crashed to Earth the same day I did. It is the only thing that can kill me."

He was quiet for a few minutes, so Lois felt free to ask, "So you're invulnerable?"

He sighed, she didn't look freaked out or disgusted. That gave him hope. "Among other things."

That intrigued Lois, "Other things. Like what?"

"I can fun really fast; I can shoot fire from my eyes. I can see through anything but lead. And I can jump really far."

"So that part of my dream was real? You jumped us from the Planet to Oliver's?" He nodded. "Was the fire upstairs earlier really an electric spark? There weren't any electric outlets close by?" She teased.

"No that was me. I can usually control it, but I lost control when I turned around and saw you."

"If you can see through things, what color underwear am I wearing?" Clark caught the look in her eye that she was trying to make him blush as she usually did.

Dropping his voice to a sexy whisper, "Lois, you're not wearing any underwear. You're wearing _my_ boxers. And you look so sexy in them." He pulled her to him and captured her lips. This was a Clark Lois was not use to seeing. As she leaned into the kiss, she realized she wanted to see this side of Clark more and more.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lois had just raised her arms around Clark's neck, deepening the kiss when the back door flew open with a crash! Both jumped looking at the door. What they saw made the stare speechless at the open portal. Lana Lang stood just inside the door dripping wet. Lois was the first to break the silence. "Lana? You're supposed to be dead!"

Lana was more surprised to see Lois in Clark's arms. She expected to find Clark pinning for her. She expected him to run to her, take her in his arms and say how much he loved and missed her. She did not expect to see another woman in his arms. Especially Lois! Clark watched her eyes travel down to his arms and land on Lois. He tightened his hold on Lois and saw jealousy in Lana's eyes. _Some things never change. She didn't want me any more but I'm not supposed to move on and be happy?_

"Yeah, no kidding." Lois whispered. Clark looked at Lois bewildered. _You heard that?_ Thought Clark. Lois stared at him with wide eyes. She heard him clear as a bell but saw that his lips didn't move.

_Yeah, I heard that. Can you hear me?_ Lois thought back.

_Yeah. This is new._ Clark smiled.

_Can you hear everyone's thoughts? Cause you didn't list that among your abilities earlier._ Her look was accusing.

_No, I've never been able to do this before. I heard you in the shower earlier but thought it was a fluke._

_That's why you came in asking if I called you. How much of that did you hear? You can't see what I'm thinking can you?_ She asked shocked.

_Well, I saw us in the shower together and…_

Lana cleared her throat loudly. She stared at Clark with one perfect eyebrow raised. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back." Her voice caught as tears sprang to her eyes. Lois rolled her eyes, _Typical Lana, using tears to get Clark to do what ever she wants_.

Lana turned toward the still open door. Clark sighed. He kept one arm around Lois, bringing her with him as he walked toward Lana. "Lana, wait." Lana smiled, but quickly hid it with more fake tears. She knew just how to play Clark. She turned towards him with hope in her eyes. When she saw Lois had come with him that hope died, replaced with anger.

"You can't go back out in that storm." Clark released Lois to walk behind Lana to close the door, locking it this time. "Lana, you're soaked." Lois watched with guarded eyes, fearing her heart would be ripped out at any minute. "Why don't you go upstairs and change? I'm sure something of mom's will fit."

"That's it?" Lana asked, slightly outraged. When he had let go of Lois, Lana thought he was coming to her, not the door. "You don't have any questions for me? You're not going to welcome me back?"

"I've got a ton of questions for you Lana; number one being how you're alive! But they can wait till you've changed." Lana turned toward the stairs, sending Lois a glare that was a combination of hate and smugness. As Lois watched Lana leave, Clark watched Lois. He saw all the emotions play across her face before the mask was back.

"Lois," Clark walked toward her with his arm out, but she turned and walked to the living room. "Clark, I think I'll head home?" Clark followed after her, hoping he had heard her wrong but knowing he didn't. He could hear her thoughts clearly. _Stupid Lana, why did you have to come back, and now?_

Lois went to the laundry room to retrieve her clothes. _Oh that's right; they're still in a heap on the bathroom floor!_ She turned for the living room. _Clark can at least dry my shoes with his heat vision. I'd ask him to dry my clothes too but that would mean having to face Lana upstairs. She's probably sprawled necked across his bed waiting for him. Oh stop it Lane! Just get out of here while you still have the strength to._

Lois looked around for her shoes, not finding them, and avoided Clark. "Lois, you're shoes are still upstairs." She stopped and looked at him puzzled. "They're in the same pile as your clothes. I was hopping you wouldn't need them this soon."

_Right, he can hear my thoughts._

"Well, I can just pick them up later." Clark finally had to super speed in front of her to make her stop. He wrapped his arms around her, and just held her. Lois stood there frozen. "Clark, let me go."

"No, Lois. You're going to listen to me. I don't know what happen to Lana, where she's been, or why she came back. I don't really care, but I can't let her go out there in that storm. I couldn't do that to anyone. I don't want her here any more than you do." When he felt Lois relax he loosened his hold on her. He tilted her head back to look into her eyes. "Do you think I don't mean what I said earlier? Lana is my past Lois. You are my present and my future. Only you. I know this is new and we both feel insecure, but if we just keep talking to each other we can work through anything."

Lois wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Do you still want to go home?"

"No."

"Good. Cause I'd do with you and stay with you all night. And I don't want Lana in my house, let alone, _alone_ in my house." Lois giggled. "Can I ask you to do something for me Lois?"

"Anything, Clark." She looked up at him expectantly.

"Next time you go on a tirade, don't put anyone across sprawled naked across my bed. Okay?" Lois remembered she thought about Lana doing that a few moments ago and laughed. She looked up at him seductively.

_If you don't want to think of Lana being sprawled across your bed, you can always think of me._ Clark's eyes took on a reddish tint. _Lying across your bed, wearing only this flannel shirt…_

Clark pulled Lois even closer to him. His mind taking her suggestions and spiraling out of control. He saw her lying there, the shirt unbuttoned showing just enough for teasing. She reached out to him. He lay on top of her, his shirt had been thrown on the floor. Just as he was pushing the shirt out of the way he heard Lois's thoughts.

_The real thing is so much better_. She captured his lips with her own in a searing kiss. Clark lifted her to him, craving more of her. His hands ran all over her body; their thoughts becoming one.

_Lois…_

_Clark…_

_Bedroom…_

_NOW!_

"I guess I'm interrupting." Lana stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice broke Lois and Clark out of there impassioned kiss.

Clark glanced at Lana, and then looked back at Lois. _Let's get this over with._ He set her on her feet and started to remove his arms from around her.

_Yeah, but you might not want to release me just yet._

_Why not?_

_Well, Clark Jr. is standing at attention. If you step away from me it might be embarrassing for you._ Clark blushed.

"I am interrupting. I'll leave." Lana used the hurt little girl voice. The one that usually made Clark do anything she asked.

"No, Lana, please don't leave yet. Sit down." Lana took her eyes off Lois and Clark and walked toward the living room. She stood by the fire and waited for them to join her. Clark released Lois and walked behind her till he got to the couch, where he promptly placed a couch pillow in his lap. Lois giggled at his discomfort.

_Shut up Lois. Or are you going to tell me you are not in a similar situation._ Lois looked at him oddly.

_Well, Clark, if you think I'm in the same state as you, then you need to go back to biology._

_You know what I mean. _He brushed her hair away from her shoulder. _Are you really going to tell me those images didn't make you soaking wet and hot for me?_ Lois's mouth dropped open.

_Wow, Smallville, I didn't know you could think like that. You're not as innocent as I thought._

"Ok you guys are really acting weird." Lana brought their attention back to her. She had fully expected Clark to come hug her when he reached the living room. The fact that he just sat on the couch by Lois really pissed her off. She took the only other seat available, the chair across from them. They seem to have forgotten she was even there…again. "You look like you are having a conversation but you are not even speaking." Clark and Lois just smiled, mostly at each other. He took Lois's hand and turned to Lana.

"What happened Lana? How are you alive?"

"It's a long story Clark. Um, don't you think you should take Lois home and we can talk about it in the morning?"

_Why you little…_

"Lois is home, Lana. She's staying here." Lois gripped Clark's hand tighter.

_I like the sound of that._

_Good. I hope you stay here forever. _

"She's staying here?" Lana asked. "You mean you two are living together?"

"Well, no but…Lana, why are you wearing Lois's shirt?"

"What? It was hanging in your closet, I thought it was mine."

_Clark, if you had one of my shirts, why did you give me your shirt to wear? _Lois looked at Clark and smiled. Oh, d_oes someone have a naughty sex dream about me in his flannel shirt? _Clark squeezed Lois's hand and smiled.

_I thought that was clear given our conversation earlier. But if you don't want to wear my shirt you can take it off and sit there without it. I won't mind._ He winked at her.

"No, Lana," he looked back at her. "I don't have any of your stuff any more. I sent everything back to you."

"Oh," Lana sounded hurt. She retreated into her "hurt little girl" facade. "I'll go change."

"No Lana," Lois finally spoke to her. "It's ok, I don't mind." Lana finally looked at Lois, really looked at her. She had been so fixated on Clark when she walked in that she barely glanced at Lois. She now realized that Lois was wearing Clark's clothes.

"Lois, if you have clothes here, why are you wearing Clark's?" Lana asked, in a very jealous girlfriend tone.

Lois had no intention of answering that question. _She still thinks of you as hers, Clark. _Silence descended upon them. _I hate uncomfortable silence_, thought Lois. "So Lana, you were about to tell us what happened."

Lana finally realized Lois wasn't going to answer her question. "Well, as I said, it's a long story. I'll try to give you the short version." She told them about the fake pregnancy, the super soldiers, her faking her death, stealing money from Lex, and moving to China. By the time she was done, tears were streaming down her face.

"Lana that's terrible." Clark said sitting forward. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I thought I could stay here for a while. I need to re-establish my identity. I don't want anyone to know that I'm back yet."

"That you're back?" Lois questioned. "Lana, everyone thinks your dead. Don't you think your relatives would like to know your alive?"

"No offense Lois, but I don't need a family lecture from you." Lana snapped.

"Lana, she is only trying to help." Clark defended.

Lana took a deep breath. "You're right, Clark. Lois, I'm sorry I snapped. I've had a long day. Would you get me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." _Be careful Clark. She really wants you all to her self_.

_I know, Lois. I have no intention of being her lap dog anymore._

"Clark, you didn't say so earlier. Is it ok if I stay here? I know you said Lois was, but she has her own place to go to. I don't have anywhere to go." She looked at him with her heart in her eyes.

_How did I ever fall for that? She seems so false._

_I'm just glad you can see that for your self, Smallville._

"Lana, I don't mind if you stay here for a day or two." Lois came back to the living room and handed Lana her coffee. She sat back on the couch by Clark. "It's getting late. I think we are going to turn in." Clark took Lois's hand and stood up. "Lana, help your self to anything. You can sleep in my mom's room."

"Oh, well I'll head up now, so you can get some sleep on the couch." She sat her coffee down and stood up.

"Don't feel you have to go to bed if you don't want to. I'm sleeping in my room with Lois. I won't need the couch."

Lana's mouth dropped open. "Oh"

"Goodnight, Lana."

"Goodnight, Clark." Clark took Lois's hand and led her upstairs. Lana stood dumbfounded. She finally realized she had lost Clark for good. She walked to the door with the intentions of leaving. The storm outside was worse than ever. With a sigh she turned out the lights and headed up to Martha's room. At least she would be able to get a good night sleep tonight. Tomorrow she would leave Smallville and this time, she would never return.


End file.
